


Justify

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Borrowing, Cats, Flash Fic, Gen, Mental Link, young esmerelda weatherwax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Borrowing takes getting used to.
Kudos: 4





	Justify

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, a strange compulsion

Sit, and - swipe the cup off the table. Catch and knock it off the edge. Borrowing takes no small amount of work to get unused to - especially with cats.


End file.
